


Ночная прогулка

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, голод не тётка, спасение котят и старушек, чем заняться ночью
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Summary: Вот так пойдешь в магазин за хлебушком...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 83
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Низкий рейтинг тексты STony





	Ночная прогулка

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

В квартиру, предоставленную ЩИТом, Стива привозят Наташа и Клинт. Пока Клинт пытается объяснить, как пользоваться бытовой техникой, Наташа делает нужное дело — с помощью карты в своём телефоне (карты! в телефоне!) набрасывает для Стива план местности с самыми полезными точками вроде кафе, супермаркета и прачечной.

Клинту вещать о том, на какие кнопочки тыкать для включения микроволновки на режим разморозки, надоедает быстро, он заканчивает объяснение и достаёт с полки стопку инструкций по эксплуатации. Наташа, дорисовав план, заказывает на всех просто безумное количество еды. Всё это количество в итоге достаётся Стиву — как только они заканчивают распаковывать доставленные коробки и коробочки, Клинту звонят. Разговор занимает от силы минуту, по его окончании Клинт говорит «Понял, выполняем», после чего они с Наташей уносятся, толком даже не попрощавшись. 

Стив остаётся наедине с квартирой, техникой и горой еды. Последнее особенно радует, потому что Стив не чувствует в себе пока моральной готовности выйти в мир. Ему… ему просто иррационально страшно. Выйти в город. Одному. Самому. Не будь у Стива еды, ему пришлось бы это сделать (голод — штука суровая), но Наташа подарила ему сутки, если не больше, на то, чтобы собраться с духом или хотя бы смириться с мыслью о том, что всю жизнь дома не просидеть. Но сутки всё-таки были, и Стив их потратил на дикую смесь из просмотра диснеевских мультиков и чтения файлов с краткой исторической выжимкой из тех лет, что он проспал.

Последний кусок пиццы и последнее крылышко в остром соусе Стив доел на следующий день в девять вечера ровно, а к полуночи организм недвусмысленно намекает ему на то, что неплохо бы получить чего-нибудь ещё. И нет, ждать до утра организм категорически не согласен. Да и проветрить порядком опухшую от обилия полученной информации голову («Вы наш гость, вы наш гость, позабудьте грусть и злость!..» — тьфу, прицепилась, зараза!) тоже не помешает.

Стиву приходится напомнить себе, что он храбрый, героический и вообще Капитан Америка, и всё-таки пойти в супермаркет, благо, тот круглосуточный. А в ночи, как надеется Стив, народу там не будет. Не будет народу — будет спокойней. 

Супермаркет огромен. Стив, привыкший к маленьким бакалейным магазинчикам, теряется уже на входе — слишком много всего.

Стройными рядами стоят заполненные банками, пакетами и коробками стеллажи, высятся аккуратно уложенные горы ярких овощей и фруктов, за стеклянными витринами расположились свежее мясо и сыры, холодильники заполнены молочной продукцией, морозильники забиты полуфабрикатами, есть целых три аквариума с живой рыбой, откуда-то доносится запах свежей сдобы.

Всё это прекрасно и ужасно одновременно.

Тут же столько всего! На любой вкус, на любое настроение, и можно ни в чём себе не отказывать, выбрать что угодно, взять, сколько угодно, но…

Но, господи, глаза разбегаются, как тут что-то выбрать? Хочется всего, сразу и побольше, особенно если учесть, что организм требует уже даже не есть, а прямо жрать.

Так, спокойно. Без паники.

Две дюжины яиц и фунт бекона. Ещё можно взять джем и хлеб для тостов. И всё, хватит на первый раз. Ладно, пусть будет ещё и шоколадный батончик, чтобы съесть по дороге домой и немного успокоить гневно бурчащий голодный желудок. Час ночи, в конце концов, нечего шляться, раскрыв рот, по супермаркету!

Стив почти уже выбрал джем (персиковый, прекрасно!), когда увидел её. Пожилую леди, которая толкала перед собой уже порядком заполненную тележку с продуктами.

Пожилая леди в час ночи. В другое время Стив бы наверняка посочувствовал старушке с бессонницей (или с маразмом — в таком возрасте пойти в магазин в час ночи можно только по двум причинам, серьёзно), но сейчас он решает, что это помощь, посланная ему Высшими Силами. Потому что Клинт сказал ему как-то, что в магазинах лучше не мучиться с выбором продуктов, а просто найти даму в возрасте, дождаться, пока она заполнит тележку продуктами, а потом просто спереть её. Тележку, в которой совершенно точно будут крайне приличные продукты по весьма привлекательной цене.

Клинт тогда получил от Наташи подзатыльник и покаянно сказал, что пошутил. Да и сам Стив в жизни был не стал поступать подобным образом с пожилой леди, однако же было бы неплохо аккуратно заглянуть к ней в тележку. Посмотреть, что в ней есть и, возможно, добавить это в свой нынешний список покупок.

Леди отвлеклась, выбирая сыр из уже расфасованных кусочков, и Стив решительно направляется в её сторону. Сыр — это, кстати, тоже хорошо, Стив сейчас посмотрит, какой выбрала леди, и возьмёт себе такой же.

— Даже не думай!

Стив слышит громкое недовольное шипение, а потом путь ему преграждает тележка. Совсем пустая, у Стива-то хотя бы банка с джемом уже есть.

Хозяин тележки, кареглазый брюнет со щегольской бородкой, смотрит насмешливо и совсем немного укоризненно. Стив не понимает, что от него понадобилось совершенно незнакомому человеку, и о чём ему не нужно думать.

— Нечего на меня глазами хлопать! — говорит брюнет. — Это моя дама и моя тележка, я первый их заметил!

— Да ладно! — ошарашено выдаёт Стив.

— Да-да, я давно за ней слежу, — кивает брюнет.

Стив начинает смеяться, но смех получается нервным:

— Матерь Божья! Когда мне рассказали о том, что можно увести у какой-нибудь пожилой леди тележку с покупками, я подумал, что это шутка!

Ещё смех получается громким, кажется, он пугает леди, потому что она быстро кладёт в тележку сыр, а потом с завидной прытью уносится в сторону стеллажей с бытовой химией, за которыми и скрывается.

— Остался я без сыра… — вздыхает Стив.

— Ты собирался спереть у почтенной дамы сыр? — новый почти уже знакомый, кажется, искренне удивился.

— Я просто хотел взять такой же, — хмыкает Стив. — А вот ты собирался спереть всю тележку.

— Просто я по жизни очень занятой человек, еле выкроил время на поход в магазин, у меня нет возможности тщательно выбирать продукты!

— Да-а… а питаться хочется хорошо? — сочувственно интересуется Стив.

— Угу, — вздыхает нечаянный собеседник. — Я Тони, кстати.

Стив с удовольствием пожимает протянутую руку:

— Стив.

— Ну, пойдём, Стив, выбирать сыр, — говорит Тони. — Раз уж умыкнуть не удалось.

Стиву выбирать сыр не хочется. Ему бы купить хоть чего-нибудь и побыстрее съесть. С другой стороны, Стиву хочется ещё хотя бы немного пообщаться с Тони. Потому что это первый человек в новом для Стива мире, не имеющий отношения к ЩИТу.

Оказывается, Стиву был очень нужен такой человек.

Планы, однако, корректирует взбунтовавшийся желудок, который разражается возмущённым бурчанием.

— Да ладно! — смеётся Тони.

— Очень кушать хочется, — покаянно вздыхает Стив.

— Тогда к чёрту сыр! — заявляет Тони. — Тут точно есть кафетерий, сейчас добудем кофе и сэндвичи!

Тони каким-то чудесным образом действительно находит кафетерий. За прилавком дремлет девушка-продавец в клетчатом фартуке, сэндвичей нет, да и выпечки не так, чтобы много, зато румяные сдобные булочки, посыпанные колотым сахаром, кажется, испекли совсем недавно.

Стив пытается решить, что из полутора десятков предлагаемых кафетерием вариантов кофе выбрать, но тут взгляд его падает на стеклянное блюдо, на котором горкой высятся завёрнутые в разноцветную фольгу яйца. В смысле, что-то, по форме напоминающее куриное яйцо. На ценнике написано «Горячий шоколад». Стив не был морально готов к тому, что чашка горячего шоколада через семьдесят лет будет выглядеть вот так. Конечно, ему становится любопытно.

Тони своим «Привет» будит девушку.

— Ой, извините-здравствуйте! — бодро рапортует она и прикрывает рукой зевок.

— Горячий шоколад, — Стив указывает на блюдо с «яйцами», — и три сахарные булочки. Тони, тебе?..

— Кофе?.. — в голосе Тони звучит сомнение. — Ну нет, и мне тоже давайте горячий шоколад! И булочки… тоже три!

Они расплачиваются, получают свои булочки (горячие!) на тарелках и просьбу немного подождать, пока подогреется молоко. Получить которое оказывается той ещё задачкой. Безлактозное, обезжиренное, растительное… Девушка, да нам обычное молоко!..

Девушка ставит перед ними два стакана со вскипяченным молоком. Стив, краем глаза наблюдая за действиями Тони, повторяет за ним.

Снять с яйца фольгу (под фольгой обнаружилось яйцо из шоколада) и утопить его в молоке. Несколько секунд подождать, и…

— Зефирки! — восхищается Тони. — Обожаю!

Шоколад растаял и из него вылупился ворох маленьких белых и розовых зефирок. Прекрасно, просто превосходно! И всё это счастье можно употребить с ещё тёплыми булочками. Жизнь, определённо, волшебна в данный момент.

Она остаётся таковой ещё пару минут, а потом Стив смотрит в окно возле столика, за которым расположились они с Тони. Свет в кафетерии неярок, и Стив довольно чётко видит, как на практически пустой парковке стоит та самая пожилая леди, уже с наполненными пакетами. Один стоит у её ног, другой она держит в руках.

— Тебе не кажется, что у неё проблемы? — Стив кивает в сторону леди.

— Даже если их пока нет, то могут случиться, — хмурится Тони. — Пожилая дама, ночью, возле магазина… лакомая добыча для воришек.

Третью булочку приходится забрать с собой и быстро сжевать по дороге. 

Вблизи становится понятно, что пожилая леди совершенно растеряна. Она озирается по сторонам, словно ищет того, кто должен был бы её дожидаться или же просто не понимает, в какую сторону идти.

— Леди, вы в порядке? — спрашивает Стив.

— В полнейшем, молодой человек! — леди попыталась принять независимый и строгий вид, однако в глазах у неё плескалась паника.

— Что-то не похоже, — говорит Тони. — Больше похоже на то, что вы кого-то потеряли…

— Ничего подобного! — возмущается леди.

— …или потерялись сами, — заканчивает Тони.

В ответ на это леди только крепче прижимает к себе пакет с продуктами.

— Мы можем помочь, — осторожно произносит Стив. — Если вам нужна помощь.

— Да, давайте мы вам покупки до дома донесём, — предлагает Тони. — Наверняка же тяжело.

— Вы живёте где-то неподалёку? — подхватывает Стив.

Сначала Стиву кажется, что пожилая леди сейчас просто наградит отповедью двоих нахалов, которые к ней пристали. Однако же она говорит совсем тихо, виновато:

— Я… не помню, где живу.

Увы, у пожилой леди не бессонница, мысленно вздыхает Стив, смотрит на Тони и негромко спрашивает:

— Вызываем полицию?

— Боже упаси, она и так напугана, — качает головой Тони. — Не хватало ещё, чтобы её продержали в участке до утра, выясняя, кто она такая и где живёт.

— Но…

— Сейчас всё будет. Милая дама, — Тони достал из кармана чёрный прямоугольник (это телефон, Стив уже в курсе, хотя по первости немало обалдел), — у меня к вам два вопроса. Помните ли вы, как вас зовут?

— Это я пока помню, — вздыхает пожилая леди. — Шарлотта Браун моё имя.

— Очень приятно, миссис Браун, я — Тони, а моего друга зовут Стив. А теперь второй вопрос: не возражаете ли вы против фотографии?

Миссис Браун не возражала и даже попросила Стива взять пакет с продуктами — нельзя же с ним в руках фотографироваться.

Что дальше делает Тони, Стив, естественно, не понимает. Тони сделал снимок, а потом несколько минут нажимал на невидимые кнопки в своём телефоне, бормоча себе под нос что-то вроде «Джей, найди мне её уже».

— Всё будет хорошо, миссис Браун, — ну да, ничего не значащие слова, но Стив где-то слышал, что с людьми, находящимися в стрессовой ситуации, лучше разговаривать, так они чувствуют себя спокойней. — Скоро вы окажетесь дома.

— О-о… да! — довольно восклицает Тони. — Миссис Шарлотта Джейн Браун, подождите ещё немного, и мы доставим вас домой!

Стив восхищённо смотрит на Тони. Нет, он уже в курсе того, что в этом мире есть такая штука, которая называется «интернет». Нечто, где сосредоточена если не вся, то почти вся информация мира. Но сам Стив с ним знаком ещё не был, так что искренне восхитился тем, что в интернете, оказывается, при помощи фотографии и имени человека можно найти его адрес (надо бы научиться пользоваться этой замечательной и полезной современной штукой).

— И не нужно нам никакой полиции, — говорит Тони. — Поедем на такси. Стив, не против прокатиться с нами, чтобы доставить миссис Браун домой?

Стив совершенно не против. Он внезапно понял, что уже основательно насиделся взаперти, так что ночной вояж в компании внезапно обретённого… друга (Тони же сказал миссис Браун, что Стив его друг) был как нельзя кстати. 

Ярко-жёлтое такси не доехало до них совсем немного. Всхрапнуло, кашлянуло мотором и остановилось.

— Господи-Иисусе, третий раз за неделю! — возопил в высокое звёздное небо выскочивший из машины водитель.

С учётом того, что сейчас было самое начало четверга, Стив очень посочувствовал незадачливому водителю.

— Простите великодушно, — покаянно произнёс водитель, подходя ближе, — я-то думал, что хоть на третий раз мне машину отладили, но, похоже, снова что-то пропустили.

— Миссис Браун, садитесь в машину, там ветра нет, — проговорил Тони.

— Но… — начал было водитель.

— Мы сейчас всё починим, — снисходительно усмехнулся Тони, открыл капот и почти сразу же полез в мотор.

Из Стива помощник был аховый: как поломать машину он знал, как починить — нет. Но Тони, судя по всему, помощники нужны не были вовсе. И, боже!.. В кармане куртки у Тони нашлась отвёртка! Небольшой цилиндр, который нажатием невидимой кнопки стал отвёрткой. А потом гаечным ключом. А потом… Да ладно, как он это делает?!

Тони возился с мотором совсем недолго. Что-то подкрутил, отсоединил и заново присоединил какие-то проводки. Скомандовал водителю заводить, и мотор не просто заработал, он, кажется, благодарно заурчал.

Тони захлопнул капот. Почесал грязной рукой нос, оставив на нём чёрную полосу. Улыбнулся Стиву:

— Проще простого!

А у Стива вдруг защемило сердце — настолько Тони напомнил ему сейчас человека из той жизни. Стив на секунду увидел не Тони, а Говарда, когда тот улыбался точно так же и точно так же щеголял тёмными полосами на лице — следами особенно удачного общения с мотором мотоцикла.

Стив тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение. Откуда только взялось?..

Говарда, как и всех, кого знал Стив, больше нет в этом мире — слишком много времени прошло. А Стив… он даже не знает, как они прожили свои жизни. Почему-то Стив так и не собрался поинтересоваться у Фьюри судьбой своих друзей. 

Всю дорогу до дома миссис Браун (от силы минут пять, можно было бы пешком дойти, но, конечно, не ночью) Тони активно оттирает влажными салфетками следы взаимодействия с мотором, загрустивший Стив задумчиво смотрит в окно, водитель поёт дифирамбы Тони, а миссис Браун перебирает что-то в пакетах с продуктами.

Выйдя из такси, миссис Браун вручает Стиву и Тони по большому красному яблоку.

Окна дома, возле которого они остановились, залиты ярким светом — обитатели явно не спят. Возможно, обитатели дома обнаружили пропажу миссис Браун и теперь волнуются, пытаются придумать, где же её искать. По крайней мере, Стиву хочется думать, что у миссис Браун есть кто-то, кто волнуется за неё.

Дверь открывается практически сразу, кажется, ещё до того, как Стив успевает постучать. На пороге оказывается молодая растрёпанная женщина в джинсах и футболке, одетых явно наспех.

— Кто… — начинает она, но потом видит миссис Браун. — Мама! Господи, мама, как ты нас напугала! Снова!

— Мы встретили миссис Браун у супермаркета в соседнем квартале, — говорит Стив. — Она не могла вспомнить, где живёт, и мы…

— Спасибо вам! — женщина коротко обнимает Стива. Тони стоит поодаль и даже делает ещё шаг назад, так что, ему объятий не достаётся. — Мама в последнее время начала вот так… забывать. Где живёт, какое сейчас время суток… Возраст… Мы ещё не привыкли к этому, и не всегда можем уследить…

— У вас чудесная мама, — говорит Стив. — Берегите её.

На прощание Стива снова обнимают. И миссис Браун, и её дочь. 

— Какие дальше планы? — интересуется Тони.

— Мне всё ещё нужны продукты, — пожимает плечами Стив.

— Это скучно, — усмехается Тони.

— А что, по-твоему, не скучно? — улыбается в ответ Стив.

— Точно не закупка продуктов. Хотя у меня в холодильнике, помнится, тоже было пусто.

— Ну, не зря же ты посреди ночи выбрался в супермаркет!

— А, нет, моя цель была именно спасти престарелую даму!

— Ты хотел стащить её тележку с продуктами.

— Спасти можно и от себя самого! Ладно, идём обратно, я безумно хочу накупить смесей для лимонного чизкейка!

Стив мысленно добавляет в свой список покупок такую смесь. 

В ночной тишине заунывный кошачий мяв разносился на немалое расстояние и звучал препротивно.

— Где мучают это несчастное существо? — завертел головой Тони.

Стив был с ним согласен — от хорошей жизни никто так орать не будет.

На другой стороне улицы горела вывеска круглосуточной ветеринарной клиники. Перед клиникой росло внушительных размеров дерево возле которого суетилась невысокая пухленькая девушка.

Звук доносился откуда-то из кроны.

— Зефирка! — звала девушка. — Зефирка, спускайся! Ну, пожалуйста!

Стив решительно направился к девушке.

— Если на тебя спрыгнет эта орущая жуть с дерева, мне не жалуйся, — заявил Тони.

— Девушка, чем вам помочь? — сходу задал вопрос Стив, но внимания на него не обратили. — Девушка!..

— Зефир… Ой! Я вас не заметила, — девушка покраснела.

— Сложно заметить кого-то, когда над головой вопят, — хмыкнул Тони.

— Просто ей очень страшно, — говорит девушка.

— Ей?

— Это котёнок. Вернее, уже подросток, кошечка. Дверь была неплотно закрыта, а я выпустила её погулять из клетки. Вот она и сбежала. Залезла на дерево, теперь ей высоко и страшно, спуститься она не может, вот и жалуется. А так, она очень хорошая, ласковая… Зефиркой зовут…

— Возьмите себе, пожалуйста? — продолжил за девушку Тони.

— Ну, да… — вздохнула девушка. — Или хотя бы помогите снять с дерева. У нас в клинике есть стремянка, но я панически боюсь высоты, а беспокоить спасателей из-за Зефирки я пока не готова. Если вам не сложно…

— Несите стремянку, — предложил Тони.

— Да я так справлюсь, — сказал Стив.

Всего-то и нужно было пару шагов для разбега и прыжок. Стив уцепился за нижнюю ветку под слаженное «Вау!» Тони и девушки, и полез выше. Насколько мог — ветки были не слишком толстыми, и подняться получилось не так уж и высоко. Не настолько, чтобы достать орущего кошачьего подростка Зефирку.

Ну, по крайней мере, Стив её теперь видел. Совершенно белую кошечку, вцепившуюся в верхние ветки. Она тоже увидела Стива. И даже соизволила замолчать.

— Зефирка, — позвал он и протянул руку. — Иди сюда.

Пойдёт она, как же. По-хорошему, нужно лезть ещё выше, чтобы просто отцепить её от дерева, но выше ветки Стива не выдержат. Падать будет неприятно, а Зефирка с большой долей вероятности всё равно останется на дереве.

Стив осторожно поднялся ещё на ветку выше. И снова протянул руку.

Зефирка отлипла от ветки и осторожно поползла вниз. Примерно через каждый фут она останавливалась и оглашала окрестности горестным воплем, призванным рассказать всем вокруг, что гадкие люди зажали нормальных спасателей, которые при помощи раскладной лестницы с машины спокойно достали бы до самого верха, и теперь приходится довольствоваться тем, что есть. Наконец, она спустилась достаточно, чтобы Стив мог достать её рукой. Едва только она оказалась на руках у Стива, как тут же забралась под наполовину расстёгнутую куртку и вцепилась в рубашку на груди. Ой!.. И в грудь вцепилась тоже — коготки у кошачьего подростка Зефирки были длинными и острыми.

Стив с Зефиркой на руках, вернее, на груди, спрыгнул с дерева. После чего попытался вернуть кошечку протянувшей к ней руки девушке.

Не тут-то было.

Зефирка вцепилась в Стива ещё сильнее. И снова начала орать.

— Мы так не договаривались! — возмутился Стив, пытаясь оторвать от себя кошечку, которая, похоже, активно требовала своего усыновления.

— Вот и спасай этих девиц, — хохотал рядом Тони. — Потом не отцепятся.

— Она очень хорошая, — завела пластинку девушка из ветклиники. — Возьмите себе, чудесная же кошечка.

— Я к этому морально не готов!

— МЬЯАААААУУУУУУ!!!

— Да вы издеваетесь!

— МЬЯААААААА!!!

Ну, куда, куда Стиву кошка, скажите, пожалуйста? Он не знает, где будет завтра, что с ним будет завтра… можно ли держать животных в жилье, предоставленном ЩИТом, в конце концов!

— Тони, может, ты?..

— Ни за что! Я её боюсь, — продолжал хохотать Тони.

— О, боже!.. Ладно… ладно! Зефирка, прекрати орать, я больше не буду пытаться тебя вернуть!

— Да ладно? — изумился Тони внезапно наступившей тишине.

— И она всё-всё понимает… — заканчивает девушка. 

Стив просыпается ближе к полудню, да и то потому, что Зефирка начинает громко мяукать и лезть мордочкой в лицо, щекоча усами. Случайно обретённый питомец хочет есть, нужно вставать, кормить, проверять лоток, играть и воспитывать.

Благодаря Зефирке у Стива теперь куча дел.

А благодаря Тони Стиву снова хочется выйти из дома. Хочется бродить по улицам, разглядывать здания, сидеть в уличных кафе — снова знакомиться с городом. И он будет это делать. Каждый день, по многу часов.

Может, купить шлейку для Зефирки и иногда брать её с собой?.. 

С Тони они вчера расстались возле ветклиники. Сразу после того, как рассмотрели Зефирку — как только Стив смирился с тем, что придётся быть её хозяином, кошечка с удовольствием дала повосхищаться красивой собой. Восхищаться было чем — совершенно белая, только лёгкая тёмная дымка на ушках, зеленоглазая кошечка была просто очаровательна.

При клинике был магазин, и Стив ушёл оттуда не только с кошечкой, но и с кучей жизненно необходимых для неё вещей. Вернее, не ушёл, а уехал на такси.

И… и он забыл спросить у Тони его номер телефона. Вот это было обидно-преобидно, потому что Стив с удовольствием общался бы с ним ещё и ещё.

С другой стороны… Одно дело провести со случайным знакомым несколько часов, и совсем другое — общаться на постоянной основе. Может быть, Тони не слишком-то это нужно…

А может, они встреться совсем скоро. И снова совершенно случайно.

Стив будет ждать этой встречи. 

Через несколько дней после памятной прогулки в гости заявляется лично Ник Фьюри. Интересуется, как проходит адаптация к новому времени, приносит материалы о тех, кого Стив знал в сороковых (Стив попросил об этом), восхищается Зефиркой. Взаимности от неё, кстати, не дожидается, фыркнув, котодевица удаляется на шкаф.

После ухода Фьюри Стив перебирает досье старых друзей, медленно, внимательно вчитывается в сухие строчки информации, за которыми стоят жизни, длинные и не очень. Закончившиеся жизни.

И только Пегги… Пегги ещё жива.

Это больно. Помнить её молодой и красивой, какой она была для Стива буквально ещё вчера, и понимать, что здесь и сейчас ей много лет…

Стив надеется, что Пегги прожила счастливую жизнь. Он очень хочет, чтобы это было так.

У Говарда, оказывается, родился сын. И Стив думает, что это очень здорово. И немного завидует ему.

И с фотографии в досье на Стива смотрит… Матерь божья!.. Тони.

Тот самый Тони, с которым они доставили домой миссис Браун и сняли Зефирку с дерева.

Тони, который оказывается… Старком.

Сыном Говарда.

И это… Хорошо?

Ну, хорошо же?

Пусть будет, что хорошо.

Правда, Стив задумывается о том, насколько случайной была их встреча. В ночи, в супермаркете, в том районе, где живёт Стив. Впрочем, плевать. Главное, что она была, эта встреча.

Содержание же досье… Мда…

Зефирка запрыгивает к Стиву на колени и суёт любопытный нос в принесённые Фьюри бумаги. Почти утыкается мордахой в досье Тони и тут же начинает чихать и отфыркиваться, из чего Стив заключает, что у неё аллергия на чушь. Потому что в досье написана чушь.

То, что написано, это совсем не про того человека, который гулял в ту ночь со Стивом.

Стив это знает, Стив в этом уверен.

Стив надеется на новую встречу.

У него нет номера телефона Тони, но теперь Стив знает, что достаточно просто набраться наглости и спросить у Фьюри, как с Тони связаться.

Однако набираться наглости не приходится.

Чтобы встретиться с Тони, нужно всего лишь отправиться спасать мир. 

— Капитан, — кивает Тони.

— Мистер Старк, — чинно отвечает Стив.

Стив сейчас очень, вот просто очень рад Тони.

— Эй, — Тони наклоняется ближе и говорит тише, — когда разберёмся с Локи и спасём мир, нужно будет повторить тот горячий шоколад.

— Повторим, — широко улыбается Стив.

И это почему-то куда больший стимул, чем спасение мира. 

P.S. До первого поцелуя остаётся полгода…


End file.
